Jo Amon
"It's been a while! But to break past one's limits and reach new extremes, one must embody the concept of true 'kiwami'." 'Jo Amon '(亜門 丈) is a recurrent secret character in the Yakuza ''series and the leader and most powerful member of Amon Clan, a mysterious group of assassin. He serves as the continual bonus super-boss of the game, being the ultimate challenge available only after all the respective substories are completed. He seeks to defeat Kazuma Kiryu out of his sense of pride. He's the son of So Amon. Yakuza 0 In Yakuza 0 he appears and faces Goro Majima by orders of his father So, to defeat Majima and prove the strength of the clan as part of his first mission. He introduces himself trying to utter cool and intimidating phrases but doesn't feel satisfied with the content, so he drops the act and faces Majima. He proves a tough fight but is ultimately defeated by the Mad Dog of Shimano. Knowing that the shame of failing his first mission is too much he demands Majima to kill him. Majima doesn't concede since he doesn't see any point as the battle is already over. Jo takes it as a sign of the heavens and strangely enough hints that even if it takes 17 years of training he will return with his clan stronger than before, and that letting him leave was a mistake that likely a man "stronger than him (Majima)" would regret. He departs after leaving his message. Yakuza In his first appearance, Jo Amon is a hidden boss, only encountered after completing every substory successfully. He throws grenades, shoots, and utilizes Kiryu's moveset, while also stealing the look of Kazuto Arase and giving it an edgy black finish. In Yakuza Kiwami, he utilizes both Kiryu and Majima's movesets. Yakuza 2 On Yakuza 2 he employs the services of his three apprentices Kazuya, Jiro and Sango in order to attack and defeat Kiryu. However (and arguably expectant that they'd lose) he assaults Sotaro Komaki and steals his scroll of secret arts waiting for Kiryu at the pier having apparently mastered the arts of the scroll. When Kiryu appears before him he reveals that he trained in Mexico, the Himalayas and swam 10 laps on Iceland's frozen cliffs. Eventually and despite his arsenal of attacks he is unable to fully master the Komaki style's ultimate techniques and is defeated. He then returns the scroll to Kiryu. In Yakuza Kiwami 2 , the story is the same.But Jo change his way of attack to four different katana.(Sakura Fubuki/Lightsaber/Red Lightsaber/Two Lightsaber style) And he also can throw grenade to stop your combo. Yakuza 3 His obsession with Kiryu reaches its peak and he contracts the services of Dr. Minamida in order to develop his game machine, giving him the blueprints needed. Minamida then creates his virtual device which Amon wanted in order to play the game itself and adapt the techniques of Kiryu and of several of Amon's already faced enemies, showing monstrous levels of proficiency that scared Minamida, with the machine being made with the sole purpose of helping him defeat Kiryu. After Minamida witnesses Amon killing a man he had hired Minamida knew he'd be killed next and thus escaped into Kamurocho knowing Amon wouldn't follow since Kiryu would be there. Upon meeting the real Kiryu he was joyed that he could find salvation and had Kiryu play his game. Eventually Minamida tells the truth to Kiryu but the two are interrupted by Amon who calls both of them by cell phone. He reveals that he had taken the data from Minamida and also manufactured his own machine since the design was originally his and only gave Minamida the blueprints in order to test whether the machine could be used on regular people. His psychotic personality comes to face when he demands Kiryu to face him now or he will kill somebody close to him every month (having apparently doing a full background check on Sunshine Orphanage) and if he even refuses to comply, he will murder anybody that has ever known Kiryu one person per month so as to torment him with the guilt. Kiryu faces Amon and defeats him, with the latter demanding Kiryu to kill him or he will have his loved ones killed. Kiryu refuses and claims he will not break his code to not kill and will not play by Amon's rules and that if he so desires he will face him as many times as needed and not to get anybody else involved, leaving Amon alone. Apparently accepting he couldn't defeat Kiryu neither in combat or in ideology he simply vanishes by the time being. Yakuza 4 He sends a letter to Kiryu challenging him to fight him and his apprentices. Kiryu in response brings his own friends to match the Amon Clan in number. He watches as all his comrades are defeated and declares that all of them were only the warmup and that the real show would begun. Kiryu defeats Amon once again, leaving the group to vow to return stronger. Yakuza 5 Jo brings the whole Amon members to bring Kiryu down but surprise Kiryu invites his three friends to even match. Jo grows impatient with each subsequent defeat of his colleagues, being sufficiently offended and insulted by all the numerous defeats handed down by Kiryu, bowing to defeat him and leave him to the point he cannot fight anymore. Kiryu however defeats him once more telling him that so long as he sticks to pride and revenge he will never acquire true strength and defeat the likes of those that hold to their dreams. He vows to return stronger and face Kiryu once more. Yakuza 6 Jo will contact Kiryu via e-mail to fight him after completing two certain substories. His initial phase is somewhat similar to his previous encounters, however things will change when his health is at a lower level where his defense increases and he starts to summon drones and land mines that may interrupt Kiryu's attacks. Once defeated, Kiryu offers him a chance to join his family, which he agrees. This enables him to be recruited as a member on the Clan Creator mode. Appearance Jo Amon resembles a middle-aged man with very short black hair, and is tall enough to match Kiryu in height. Amon is always seen with his trademark aviator sunglasses and black coat, that nearly all members of the Amon Clan wear. Personality Amon is a ruthless and cold-blooded individual likely as a result of his profession which he executes with deadly accuracy. Like the rest of his clan he is prideful to no known boundaries and seeks to prove that the Amon Clan are the strongest fighters in the world. He is very confident (and rightfully so) on his abilities and always believes he will win due to his successful streak. The sole exception however is Kazuma Kiryu as he has been able to defeat Amon in all their encounters, severely hurting his pride and leaving him with years worth of obsession to defeat Kiryu, training himself almost to death and in the most extreme areas possible (going as far as swimming in Iceland's frozen cliffs despite the excessive cold) in order to become strong enough to defeat Kiryu. His obsession is so strong that he will do everything that is needed in order to defeat him, going as far as assaulting Sotaro Komaki to steal his scroll of secrets in order to learn more powerful techniques, coerce Minamida, and even went as far as threatening Kiryu over the phone that if he didn't face Amon, he would kill somebody dear to him every month and if there was no one left, he would kill anybody that ever knew Kiryu with malicious glee. His pride goes to the point that he demanded Kiryu to kill him after his third defeat or else he will kill somebody dear (seemingly in an attempt to make him "lose" by turning him into a murderer and thus reject his principles). As of late games this psychotic behaviour is less visible although he remains just as malevolent as the cummulative insults earned through his defeat have made him declare that defeating Kiryu alone won't satisfy him but that he will injure him to the point that he can't fight any longer. In the end while his pride and desire for revenge are the fuel for his continuous growth in strength it is also his greatest downfall as his cummulated negative motivations impede him from acquiring true strength, which is why Kiryu manages to beat him. Fighting Style Amon is easily the most powerful enemy in the Yakuza series and the strongest foe that Kiryu has faced. Amon is a master assassin, martial artist and copycat, being able to use several weapons with deadly proficiency, utilize several hand-to-hand combat techniques and is also able to adapt and fully employ the styles of several different characters and mimic them perfectly. He can also (allegedly due to gameplay purposes only) employ mystical powers. Yakuza 0 He retains Kiryu's Komaki style as his first style. In his Komaki style, he has a grab which cannot be escaped in time, he is also able to sidestep cancel his attack to fool or to escape the player. He also does a considerably large amount of damage if he does his tiger drop. He can sometimes throw blades at the player which is his own knockback move for when he's being pressured. On his second phase, He will now obtain the Mad Dog of Shimano style. He does alot of damage with his knife attacks in this style as well as being fast. He can sometimes go for dash attacks that can collapse the player and do an incredible amount of damage. Amon's knifes are infinite which you can use Majima's Heat action to steal it , however the durability can only last once per knife. In both styles, Amon starts at normal or slightly above average speed, but as his HP decreases he becomes more relentless in both styles and is able to assault the player several times in quick succession, regularly making it difficult to find room to attack or make some space. He has a staggering 15 health bars, and when paired with his high damage output, health items are incredibly useful for this fight. However, Amon is somehow able to take Majima's items and replace them with his own personal brand of tissues as well as Staminan Spark lookalikes called Staminan Spork. While incredibly similar to the normal counterpart (which even includes the same description), Staminan Sporks deal massive damage to Majima when consumed, and lowers his heat bar significantly. Yakuza 1/Kiwami He utilizes both hand-to-hand combat and usage of firearms, as he dual-wields a handgun and throws grenades. For his hand-to-hand combat, he uses Kiryu's moveset. In ''Kiwami, his movesets are revised, now strictly relying on hand-to-hand combat. During his first phase, he uses Kiryu's Dragon movesets, and for the second phase, he uses Majima's Mad Dog movesets. Yakuza 2/Kiwami 2 He fights on four phases, one for each bar of health he has. His first phase consists on basic punches, kicks, and can sometimes jump to pummel Kiryu with both hands and throw grenades, sometimes one, sometimes several at once. On the second phase he switches to a pair of pistols using melee attacks and gunning Kiryu. His shots can be powerful as they can inflict great damage and burn Kiryu leaving him stunned in the ground. On the third phase he switches to hi-tech pistols, this time attempt to barrage Kiryu with more bullets and also gains an attack where he spins his weapons fast making it impossible to approach. His long-range and melee attacks also increase on frequency. For the final phase he switches to electric blades. His attacks are fundamentally melee in nature but they are fast and a single strike can stun Kiryu leaving him vulnerable to other attacks. Just like the original, in Kiwami 2 Jo fights with four phases as his health gets lower. The first phase consists of him utilizing a Morning Tempest Katana, which has stun properties, attacking with wild swings. As expected he also has a fairly high quickstep or block chance. He may also randomly counterattack by throwing various grenades- normal, stun, or incendiary. The second phase consists of him switching to a Photon Blade RG which deals more damage and has the possibility to shock Kiryu. For his third phase, Jo will gain red heat and switch to a Magic Katana (fire sword) which can set Kiryu aflame. His attack speed will pick up tremendously along with his damage increasing massively, as little as one swing may result in a one-hit KO depending on the difficulty and how much defense the player has. He will rapidly swing the blade up close or use it to stab from a distance. As with the other Amon brothers, Jo will gain a heat shield during his final phase making his defense increase significantly. He will switch to dual Photon Blades which can either shock or set Kiryu aflame. His damage will slightly lower, but combined with his rapid attacks they prove to be fatal. Sometimes he occasionally performs a spinning attack that stuns. Again as with the other Amon brothers, repeated heat actions will gradually deal less damage before eventually doing none at all, extreme heat attacks are no exception to this as well. Jo's heat shield is permanent but can be broken by performing an extreme heat rush combo. Once Jo is defeated and the substory complete, Kiryu earns the technique tome for Ultimate Essence and if the player has S ranking in the Coliseum the Tournament of Darkness will become available. In this tournament, the final opponent is always an Amon assassin. In the Coliseum Jo is practically the same as his normal fight, however just like the other Amon brothers he has slightly less health and his damage is lowered (still somewhat high being an Amon) for balance as with all other opponents. Yakuza 3 He fights on mostly two phases and is basically a reverse of the last game. He will first fight using his lightning blades, using them very much like the past game. On the second phase he utilizes his guns with melee attacks. Also he can ignite several spheres that are laid on the ground causing them to explode and cover a great area behaving very much like his grenade attack, except deadlier. Yakuza 4 He fights in two stages. In his first stage he uses basic punches and kicks, and has great grab power and also throws grenades from time to time (similarly to his first phase on Yakuza 2). During the second one he adapts the styles of all the three Amon brothers and can switch between them freely. His attacks become more frequent and aggressive the more he loses health. He also utilizes his cell phone to summon an arrow of black lightning on a straight line. Yakuza 5 He adapts the Komaki style for the entire fight and none of his attacks can be blocked. He fights on several phases. During the first phase his attacks very much mirror Kiryu and has nothing special. On his second phase he enters Heat Mode and remains in this state for the remainder of the fight. His attacks are more vicious, his grab power is increased and he can employ some of Kiryu's Heat Moves if he is downed On his third phase he will imitate Sosuke Komaki and enter in Dragon Spirit mode from brief periods of time but will continue to transition between his Heat Mode and Dragon Spirit mode for the remainder of the battle. During Dragon Spirit he is immune to damage unless Kiryu uses his own Dragon Spirit. On his fourth phase when he enters Dragon Spirit mode he can dash and create fire that will knock Kiryu down although he will only do this if he is far from Kiryu, otherwise he will try to strike or grab him. His Dragon Spirit time is extended and his combos are more deadly. On his final phase whenever he enters Dragon Spirit mode he will summon several parasols very much like Sango Amon did, making it far easier to him to knock Kiryu down and eventually unleash a full combo that can imitate Akiyama's technique and have him kick Kiryu on air repeatedly (he can dodge even if launched in mid-air). Yakuza 6 His fighting style in the game drastically differs from those of the previous installments. In this opportunity Jo Amon only has 1 bar of HP and starts the fight with a very basic style of punches and kicks that are easily manageable. The true challenge comes as he nears 20% of his health bar, as at that point his defense will skyrocket and will take minimal damage from all attacks, his damage output will also increase much more than before and will flood the stage with flying drones. The drones do minimal damage but there are many of them and they can interrupt Kiryu's combos, and they swarm in bigger numbers the more Amon's HP drop. As his HP decreases Amon reveals an additional trick up his sleeve, landmines start appearing across the battlefield and they can pursuit Kiryu. The mines move slowly but are spread across the area. The true danger comes on their damage output that is guaranteed an instant KO if they explode on Kiryu. They won't kill him if he's in Super Heat Mode but will reduce his HP to a single point. However with the Drones, the approaching Amon and the mines pursuing the player, being surrounded by mines is not unheard of. The mines will explode after a certain period of time or when sufficiently close to Kiryu, in either case they will start beeping more aggressively when they are about to detonate. Also mines preparing to explode can be collected by Kiryu and used as a weapon to bash Amon but they won't inflict nowhere as much damage. Trivia * Outside the ''Yakuza ''franchise, he appeared as a bonus boss character in Hokuto ga Gotoku. Jo Amon's outfit may be similar to Neo from the Matrix Category:Yakuza Category:Yakuza 2 Category:Yakuza 3 Category:Yakuza 4 Category:Yakuza 5 Category:Yakuza bosses Category:Yakuza 2 Bosses Category:Yakuza 3 Bosses Category:Yakuza 4 bosses Category:Yakuza 5 Bosses Category:Amon Clan Category:Males Category:Yakuza characters Category:Yakuza 2 characters Category:Yakuza 3 characters Category:Yakuza 4 characters Category:Yakuza Kiwami characters